


Hyunwoo's Monthly Girls!

by sozmom



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Wholesome, babes this is so dumb i hope you know that, gekkan shoujo nozaki kun au, manga artist!hyunwoo, monthly girl's nozaki-kun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sozmom/pseuds/sozmom
Summary: Kihyun is late for his first day of school, however help comes in the strangest of strangers.





	1. A Strange Hero

_I’m gonna be late, I’m gonna be late_

The thought ran rings around Kihyun’s head as he sprinted towards the school’s gate, fighting back the hot tears pricking at his eyes, born entirely from stress.

He reached the gate that was very firmly closed. Kihyun glanced around for a way in, or maybe a way over. His gaze shifted upwards and for a moment his panic was forgotten as there on top of the gate was another student.

And he was asleep!

The boy’s head drooped for a second before shooting up in surprise, eyes flown wide open and searching around as if he wasn’t sure where he was. Then their eyes locked and Kihyun couldn’t explain why all the air suddenly left his lungs.

“Oh, are you trying to get over?” The boy asked, voice surprisingly deep. The words shattered Kihyun’s momentary calm as the reality of his situation came back to him.

Kihyun nodded quickly, rushing towards the gate. The boy held his hand out to him, ready to help hoist Kihyun up. Kihyun attempted to gain purchase on the gate, so that he may reach the proffered hand and get over, however his new shoes, while stylish and comfortable where not meant for climbing and slid down the gate pathetically.

Kihyun could feel his heart rate increasing, panic bubbling once again. He couldn’t be late! Not on his first day!

The other boy made a contemplative noise and without warning jumped down.

Standing in front of him, Kihyun could make out more details about the boy, for example his small, tired almost captivating brown eyes, his’s broad shoulders and the several gauzes and patches he wore over his head, neck and hand. It gave him a rugged, intimidating appearance, even with the offset of their school uniform Kihyun couldn’t help but feel a little scared. 

Suddenly, two large hands reached out and found purchase on his waist. They seemed to burn through the layers Kihyun was wearing and he opened his mouth to question what exactly the other student thought he was doing. However before he could say anything he felt himself be lifted into the air, as if he weighed nothing.

Kihyun found himself held up in the arms of this stranger, staring down into his soulful eyes from above, heart thundering in his chest, no longer from panic but from something more. He could feel his cheeks redden without his consent but could do nothing, say nothing as time seemed to stand still.

“You should be able to reach the top of the gate to pull yourself up” The boy explained, moving closer once again to the gate, to help Kihyun further. The moment passed and time returned to normal but Kihyun felt something deep inside him move and shift. Like the universe aligned and then split all at once.

Kihyun reached out towards the gate, finding his purchase on it. The hands slipped away as he managed to straddle the top, swinging himself over and jumping rather ungracefully to the ground.

He turned and watched with fascination as the boy moved back a few inches before taking a running jump at the gate, long arms grabbing the top with ease. He hauled his body over and jumped down with much more style than Kihyun had.

Once again he found himself facing the stranger, this time his voice worked.

“Thank you!” He managed to squeak out, bowing with a polite franticness. 

“Ah” Was the boys only response, hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck, once again drawing Kihyun’s attention to the bandages there.

“Are you okay?” Kihyun found himself saying, unable to stop his worrying for even a moment.

“I contemplated not coming in today but I’ll be fine” The boy brushed off his worry, hand falling back down to his sides. His cool response made Kihyun’s imagination run rampant at all the possible reasons the boy could be so banged up.

“Why did you come in then?” Kihyun asked, trying to brush aside visions of mob bosses, underground fist fights and other equally ridiculous but also super entriguing scenarios.

“I wanted one of the entrance ribbons” The boy confessed, leaving Kihyun momentarily speechless.

Of all the things in the world that Kihyun could imagine that would be the last. Still the response left a warmth in Kihyun’s chest, made him giggle despite himself. It was so absurd and unexpected and yet so soft and wonderful. Something buried itself in Kihyun’s heart then, something strange and beautiful about bloom in the cavity.

The boy looked down at Kihyun giggling, the only change in his expression being the slight upturn at the corner of his mouth.


	2. Lets Fall in Love, Son Umeko

The sunset was beautiful, painting the room in a gentle orange glow. Passionate, deep, romantic. So very fitting for everything Kihyun was feeling inside. And yet, the outside world did not exist in this moment. Nothing existed to Kihyun right now beyond the boy in front of him, the ground beneath their feet and the feelings threatening to bubble over and out of Kihyun’s mouth any moment now.

He needed to keep his resolve, to finally confess and do something, anything about this deep seeded crush Kihyun was harbouring for Son Hyunwoo since their very first meeting almost a year ago.

“Hyunwoo, I ….” The words caught in his throat as those eyes stared down at him, almost emotionless.

“I…” He could feel his cheeks heating embarrassingly, his heart thumping so loudly Kihyun was sure Hyunwoo could hear it.

“Hyunwoo I…” He took a deep breath, clenched his fist and screwed his eyes shut as he let the words naturally flow out of him. “I’m your fan!” Kihyun confessed, words said with more intensity than he wanted but once they were out of his mouth he really couldn’t take them back.

The silence that hung between them was so thick with tension Kihyun was sure he could cut it with a knife.

Finally Hyunwoo’s face seemed to change. “I see” He said, and the words felt like daggers to kihyuns chest. Then, unexpectedly the older Student turned and began rummaging around in his bag, eventually producing a sheet of paper and a sharpie.

Kihyun watched with bated breath as Hyunwoo scribbled something on a paper. A small but rather naive part of him was hoping it was his number.

“Here” Hyunwoo said finally handing the piece of paper over to Kihyun.

Kihyun looked down at it and…..

 

_**Yoo Kihyun,** _

_**Thank you for being a fan** _

_**Son Umeko** _

 

Kihyun felt his eye twitch and confusion spread through him. Clearly Hyunwoo didn’t get what he meant.

“No, hyung I meant..” He found himself feeling less confident under Hyunwoo’s expectant stare. “I meant.. I want to be with you all the time!” Kihyun attempted to confess again, heart doing somersaults. He looked down at the floor, this time expecting rejection.

“Ah, okay” Hyunwoo said. Kihyun opened his mouth to apologise but found the words evaded him as he registered what Hyunwoo said.

“Oh..kay?” Kihyun found himself repeating looking at the object of his affections with disbelief.

“Yes, are you free now to come back to my apartment?” Hyunwoo asked, catching Kihyun completely off guard.

Kihyun felt the world stop around him. Was he serious? Was it that easy?

“I am! I’d love to” Kihyun rushed to say, lest the other student took back his offer. Hyunwoo gave a him a small smile in return before grabbing his bag and striding past Kihyun towards the door.

Kihyun watched him go in awe, unable to belief how successful this had been.

“Are you coming?” Hyunwoo asked when he finally reached the door. Kihyun nodded quickly and rushed to catch up with him, still clutching the piece of paper to his chest.

\---------------------------------------

Truthfully Kihyun hadn’t thought about what he was doing the entire journey to Hyunwoo’s home. He didn’t think about it as they walked to the train station, he didn’t think about it as they rode the train, he didn’t think about it as they climbed the steps to Hyunwoo’s apartment. No his mind was blissfully blank, riding on cloud nine.

And then he was sat in Hyunwoo’s apartment and realized rather belatedly that he’d never done anything with another boy before. And here he was in Hyunwoo’s apartment, without a single thought on how everything would actually go down.

Wasn’t there usually dates before this? Maybe Kihyun was in over his head. Perhaps he should ask Hyunwoo to wait before-

“It’s been a while since I could get anyone” Hyunwoo told him as he sat  down at his desk, rifling through the papers skewed around on there.

The words are like a shot through Kihyuns heart. So he wasn’t the first to come back to Hyunwoo’s apartment. How many girls or guys did he bring back here? Kihyun clenched his fists and strengthened his resolve. No matter the number before him he would be the last. He’d do whatever it took to make it so.

“Hyunwoo- hyung, I’m a bit inexperienced but I promise you I’ll give it my all” Kihyun told him, hoping he sounded determined and not mildly scared like he felt.

“Ah, that’s good” Hyunwoo said before suddenly a bunch of papers were shoved into Kihyun’s hands. “Can you start the beta on these for me” He asked.

Kihyun looked down at the paper. They appeared to be panels of a shoujo manga, with any of the areas that needed to be filled in with black marked with a little ‘x’.

Maybe this was some weird form of foreplay for him?

Kihyun took the marker on the table and began filling in wherever Hyunwoo instructed him to.

An hour passed in a blink of an eye. By the end of it Kihyun had beta’d nearly five or so pages of work and drank his weight in green tea.

“Wow Kihyun, you’re really good at this” Hyunwoo said, as he looked over the work Kihyun did. Kihyun felt his cheek’s flush at the praise. However he wasn’t any less confused now than he was an hour ago.

“Thank you Hyunwoo, but what are those for?” Kihyun asked, unable to hold back his curiosity any longer.

“They’re the next installment of my manga” He answered simply, like it was an obvious thing that Kihyun should know.

“You’re a manga artist!” Kihyun exclaimed in shock. Unable to believe what he was hearing.

“You spent an hour on beta and you didn’t know that?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Kihyun lay down on his bed and held the autograph high above his head. A swell of warmth spread through him as he played the events over in his head.

Of course he hadn’t been successful with his confession but he did have an invite back to Hyunwoo’s apartment to spend more time beta-ing, and therefore more time with him.

“Son Umeko, Son Umeko” Kihyun read the pseudonym aloud again and again, trying to figure out why it sounded so familiar.“Son Umeko, Son Umeko” He hummed, over and over.

Then all at once it hit him. “SON UMEKO!”

Within seconds he was off his bed and rushing towards his manga collection. He grabbed his latest addition of monthly girls and flipped towards the final manga at the end.

There on the cover page of ‘ _Let’s Fall in Love’_ were the words ‘written by Son Umeko’.

Let’s Fall in Love was the only boy love manga that was featured in Monthly Girls and it was so none-typical from the usual bl mangas. It seemed to be genuinely focused on the two highschool aged boys falling in love. It was incredibly PG making it appropriate to be featured in a magazine like Monthly Girls. On top of that it was incredibly sappy, filled with idealistic pictures of romance and blossoming love.

Who would have guessed that Hyunwoo was so romantic? It made Kihyun fall even harder than before.

Was this a good sign? Did Kihyun really have a chance?

He clutched the book to his chest and thought of the tall handsome and mysterious Hyunwoo, pouring his feelings out on the pages of his manga and wondered if one day he’d pour his feelings for Kihyun on the page as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, i decided to continue it. I rewatched GSNK and just had to continue. This will deviate from the series considerably (mostly in the way that the two main characters ACTUALLY FALL IN LOVE AND GET TOGETHER LIKE WTH). Still i hope you like it. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are my FEUL. my life blood. my one love. Leave them if you want to please. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @sweetjooheonie if you want to scream about how much you love MX with me.

**Author's Note:**

> if you havent watched gekkan shoujo nozaki-kun, (nozaki's monthly girls) you are seriously missing out. Kihyun is so Chiyo and Hyunwoo is absolutely Nozaki. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3 
> 
> I want to keep writing for this but I'm not sure if anyone would want more? Should I, let me know?
> 
> Also follow me on twitter @ggwinkyface


End file.
